


Dammit McFarhel!

by Deathly_Gibson



Series: What the fuck is a Steam Powered Giraffe? [1]
Category: S.S. Automata, Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Robots, Smut, drunk robots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24363925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathly_Gibson/pseuds/Deathly_Gibson
Summary: The members of Steam Powered Giraffe are on the Automata because Peter Walter VI wanted to meet McFarhel. The Spine gets drunk with Victoria. stuff happens
Relationships: The Spine (Steam Powered Giraffe)/Victoria (S.S. Automata)
Series: What the fuck is a Steam Powered Giraffe? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759087
Kudos: 7





	1. You lying son of a--

**Author's Note:**

> We're going to release this paragraph by paragraph because we're assholes like that. I'm so sorry lol. We've never written fluff/smut so it's not the best. Also, my friend is helping me write this, but she doesn't have an account yet, I will credit her when she gets one :) This will be part of a series but I loved this one so much I wanted to share it now

“D-did anyone ever tell you that your eyes are, like, unnaturally green?”, Victoria asked the man drunkenly.  
The Spine did nothing but blink for a few seconds before replying   
“Bitch. Your eyes,” he paused “are purple.”  
Victoria’s eyes widened and a borderline-cartoony shocked expression overtook her face.  
“ArE they?!”   
“Yes. D-do you need a miro-” The Spine started to reply before he was cut off by Victoria grabbing his head and pulling him towards her until his face was a mere 2 inches from hers.  
“No.” She answered the unasked question like a child being told to go to the dentist. “D-d-dumbass. You’re basic-c-cally made of…..mioRrrorr!”  
The shinier robot shifted in his seat.  
“Oh.”  
She jerked his head to the side, resulting in his joints releasing an evil hiss. She squinted into the side of his face then pushed him away.   
“Dammit, I'd say it's more of a v-violet. You lying song o-of a-”


	2. Broken Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spine drinks, V1c crashes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, still releasing these paragraph by paragraph because I wanna draw this out lol

The Taller robot, still disoriented from the other’s push, placed a hand on the bar table.  
“eH- Twoo…...mOrE drINKS,” he mumbled, holding up four swaying fingers in Cantra’s face. The MotherBot gave him a too-sweet smile, spitting black oil into the shot glasses before sliding them to the two automatons who seemed to be petting an invisible badger.  
“I-t’s Hatc-ch-hy’s,” The spine whispered before picking up and downing the drink, slamming it down on the tarnished bar counter, the glass shattering from the force. Victoria’s jaw hinge hissed as she daintily sipped at hers and chuckled. They sat and stared at each other, The Spine seeming to be waiting for her to finish. That process of them ordering drinks, The Spine breaking glasses then waiting for her continued for a few more minutes until Victoria jolted, her glass slipping through her fingers and smashing to the ground, her arms started to flail robotically and a huge emission cloud escaped the bot’s neck. Her movements slowed to a halt, resulting in her beginning to tumble from her seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment/leave kudos if you like it so far! It lets me know to write more/update more regularly :)


	3. I'm Functioning Just Fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V1c crashed, The spines room on the Automataa is boring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fine. I'll do one more paragraph.   
> You get more fluff in the next chapter don't worry

The Spine, though clearly not running at full capacity, skillfully reached out an arm and caught her. Standing, he took the jittering robot in both arms, her body tensed up, expression one of a pouting child before she shuddered violently, eyes closing as her joints went limp. Cantra side-eyed him as he walked out of the large bar, and with Victoria’s head resting against his chest, he stepped out into the cold night’s air. Passing by cabin lights, his cheeks reflected pink in the windows, as what a human would call a blush, as he trudged his way to his cabin. Twisting the knob of the door open with a click, he pushed it open with his foot, revealing a simple guest room complete with a table and some chairs, a small bookshelf, a multi-functional refuel station, and oddly enough, a bed; though robots don’t necessarily sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, comments/kudos tell me if people actually enjoy the monstrosities I create and let me know if I should write more.


	4. A Rainy Night In Soho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's cold but Spine is shy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about that mishap earlier, but as promised, here's the actual 4th chapter

Victoria’s engine sputtered as she sank into the old mattress The Spine was gently laying her on. He stood over her, awkwardly looking at the spot next to her and with a shake of his head, he dragged over a chair and instead sat in front of her, cheeks now turning a ripe cherry from the heat of his engine and the fact that he had his steam vents shut to keep from waking her. The night wore on, and The Spine sobering up as he sat. The clouds around them turning gray as raindrops began pattering on his window. Sheepishly checking his built-in thermostat, which according to him, was a bad idea since the heat of his engine throws it off, he grabbed a spare blanket and sat at the edge of the bed, gingerly tapping Victoria on the shoulder as though she was a ticking bomb.  
“Umm, awaken...,” he whispered sheepishly, clearing his throat to command a firmer tone; one of which he seemed to have to use far too much with his younger sister, Rabbit.  
“Awaken…” He said much to his avail, quieter than before. Glancing over to the circular window, the rain began picking up. Taking in a metaphorical brave breath, and threw his blanket over Victoria. Jaw clenching, as though holding his breath, he stiffly walked to the farthest most corner of the bed, threw open the blanket, and firmly closed it. The rain began to beat harder against the glass, he only shook away the cold down his spine and retreated back to his chair, to oversee the now toasty Victoria.  
Sighing, he heard the familiar crackle of Shep’s intercom and the old man’s musty voice bellowing to the crew,   
“Apologies, my steam bots and temperature specific bots, including our” He let out a cough, his mechanics whirring and ticking methodically “special guests. We’re beginning to fly into quite a storm, but fear not for if you're tucked in your warm beds, by daybreak there will be nothing to worry about.”


	5. Sleep Evil Sleep, It's All Just In My Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spine misses his sister, Rabbit, even though she's only a couple doors down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the first chapter we wrote together so I'm sorry if its a bit of a mess

The Spine sighed. He stood, the same way he does when bringing Rabbit back to refuel for the tenth time each night, with purpose and a lack of playfulness. He took the purple-haired bot by the waist and pushed her to the outskirts of the left side of the bed, over all of the covers, spare for his extra blanket. Then, he slid into the bed and under the covers, as far to the right as possible, balancing on his shoulder as he faced the opposite direction of the CompanionBot. So while he waits for his stasis sequence to kick in, he lets memories of rabbit half-in and half-out of her stasis sequence flood his head, bringing a small smile to his black silicon lips.


	6. How Many More Malfunctions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The alcohol Kentucky fried V1c's memory banks, but she isn't a lil bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was hard to post because I couldn't figure out where the paragraph ended lol

Victoria’s eyes fluttered open, the purple glistening in the darkroom and she squinted at the shadow next to her. Trying to remember last night, she ran a diagnostic only to find that her memory banks had been fried. She curiously poked the lump across from her, wires and bolts straining to reach across the King-sized bed.  
“S-shep?” she queried in a drowsy tone, the figure next to her sitting up quickly, a flash of a silver catching in her eye.  
“Not Shep. Sp-spine?” she whispered, circuits beginning to slow once more, her vision hazy as she tried to get up and walk to the re-fill port in the room; falling flat on her face. The loud thud brought the shiny robot to his feet, rushing over to help the smaller bot. He looked down at the robot below him, swaying slightly as his engines were still warming up. he gingerly reached down to pick her up from the ground, only to be immediately swatted away. Waiting, when she finally couldn’t brace herself to stand for the twelfth time, she laid on the ground helplessly as The Spine began to pick her up again. Once the smaller robot was in his arms he began walking over to the re-fuel station in the corner of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing this little fic. Don't worry ill update it tomorrow lol. or maybe today, idk you'll see


End file.
